Return Of Shadowman
by TylerP615
Summary: What will happen when Shadowman returns and kidnapps Roll. What lengths is Megaman willing to go through to get her back? An action packed adventure. Chapter 5 up. COMPLETE
1. A Normal Day

Return Of Shadowman

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman.

This is a Megaman And Roll romance fiction. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 1---A Normal Day

"Lan wake up." "Lan wake Upppp." "augh Megaman just let me sleep a little longer."

"Lan you have five minutes before the bell rings. "Oh man why dinn't you wake me up

sooner?" "I did you went back to sleep." "Lan we better stop talking and get moving or

we're going to be late." "Ok I'll get going." Lan rushed downstairs and grabbed some toast

for breakfast. "Sorry mom I've gotta go see ya!" Lan quickly raced to school. "Oh man I'm

going to be late again." said lan to himself as he entered his classroom." His teacher miss

Mari noices that Lan entered the room and exclaimed "Late again." "Sorry ma'am." "Alright

you are excused this time but don't be late again." Lan walked over to and sat down next to

Maylu. "Lan are you always late?" asked Maylu. "Ha-Ha-Ha yes he is" said Megaman from

his P.E.T. "Thanks a lot Megaman." "No comment." said Megaman as he jumped from his

P.E.T to Roll's. "Hi Mega" exclaimed Roll when she noticed that he had entered her P.E.T.

"Hi Roll" replied Mega. "Why is it that Lan is always late for school?" "I can never seem to

wake him up in the mornings." "Oh" replied Roll. At that same moment Mega noticed Maylu

writing on a sheet of paper. Megaman moved to a different location to see if he could read it.

Right as he was about to read it he was knocked aside by Roll who plased herself if front

of Mega to block his view. "Whats so important about a sheet of paper" exclaimed Megaman

"Is ther something on there you don't want me to see?" "Well um no" ansered Roll with a

blush on her face. "Roll why are you blushing?" asked Megaman. "Um nothing really" ansered

Roll quickly. At that same moment Miss Mari announced that it was break time. Lan quickly

pulled Megaman back into his P.E.T and raced to the playground. By the time Lan reached the

playground everyone was already there and Dex wanted to netbattle. Not wanting to miss out

on the action Lan jacked in Megaman. "Jack in Megaman power up" yelled Lan while at the

same time Dex yelled "Jack in Gutsman power up!" "Lets see what you've got Gutsman

Megaman thought to himself. "Gutspunch battle chip in download" yelled Dex. Gutsman

punched at Megaman and he swiftly dodged to the right. "Blaster battle chip in download"

yelled Lan. Megaman used his weapon as soon as he got it. "Gutsman logging out."

"Yeah we beat him good work Megaman" said Lan. At the same time Roll jumped to Mega's

P.E.T and said "Great work you were amazing." Megaman blushed at this comment. "Hey

Mega how about we battle next" asked Roll. "Roll what are you saying I don't want to fight

you your my friend I won't do it. Just then Lan said "Megaman don't you mean girl...Lan shut

up Megaman interupted." "Come on Megaman lets battle Roll and Maylu. "Oh all right" said

Megaman. "Ok jack in Megaman power up" "Jack in Roll power up" yelled Lan and Maylu

at the same time. Oh man Megaman thought to himself I don't want to fight her I love her

I wont fight her As soon as the battle started Roll jumped into the air and yelled "Roll Blast"

Megaman Dodged the blast and fired his mega buster at Roll intentionally missing her.

"Roll blast" Roll yelled again. This attack made contact with Megaman's chest.

"Megaman logging out"" said the computer. Roll jumped to Mega's P.E.T. "You let me win

why?" asked Roll. "Because you're my friend and I won't hurt you. "Ok whatever you say"

said Roll as she walked over to Megaman and kised him on the cheek. She logged out

before Megaman could say anything.

Hope you liked this chapter. The story may be a little boring now but it gets more

action and romance later on. Next chapter will be up in 1-3 days. Flames welcome

Please review.


	2. Shadowman Appears

Return Of Shadowman

Disclaimer: I do not own megaman

Reviews

dbzftfan2004-----Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the story.

Chapter 2---Shadowman Appears

"Megaman did she just kiss you" Lan asked. "Yes" Megaman responded blushing

madly. "He-He-He so she finally kissed you eh Megaman. "Yes" replied Megaman blushing

even more. Later that day after school Maylu invited Lan over to her house to jack into the

net and meet the others at Yai's homepage. After supper Lan walked over to Maylu's house.

Maylu's mom answered the door. "Hello Lan Maylu's been waiting for you she's in her room

go ahead and go in. "Ok" responded Lan. Lan walked into Maylu's room and said "Hi Maylu"

"Hi Lan" exclaimed Maylu "Go ahead and jack in". "Ok jack in megaman power up." "Hi Mega"

exclaimed Roll when he appeared in a flash of blue light. "Hi Roll" said Megaman as he walked

over to her. "We better get going the others are waiting for us at Yai's homepage' said Roll. "Ok"

replied Megaman. Ten minutes later Megaman and Roll reached Yai's homepage. "Hi guys"

yelled Megaman as he and Roll walked over to Glide,Gutsman and Iceman. "Hi" they

responded. Several hours later Megaman and Roll left Yai's homepage and were traveling through

the net when they reached a firewall blocking the way. "I wonder what this is doing here"

commented Roll as she looked at the firewall blocking the path. "I don't know" replied Megaman

Suddenly Megaman was knocked aside by a strange navi. "Hey whats the big idea?" asked

Megaman. The navi didn't respond, instead he walked over to Roll. "You leave her alone"

yelled Megaman turning his right hand into his megabuster. "I don't think so" replied the strange

navi. Mega aimed and fired his megabuster at the strange navi but he dissapeared and reappeared

next to Roll quckly grabbing her and logging out. "Nooo" yelled Megaman as he slammed his fist

into the wall. "We have to find her Lan" Megaman said to his operator. "We'll start searching

in the morning lets get some rest now.

I know this chapter was a little short but they will get longer. The next chapter will be up

in 1-2 days depending on when i have time to type it. I have the entire story written on

paper so all i have to do is type it. Please Review.


	3. Finding Shadowman

Return Of Shadowman

Disclaimer: I do not own megaman

Review Answers

Holypanl: I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update often. My pleasure

to add you to my C2.

Charlow: I know i kinda rushed it. My next fic will be another Megaman/Roll

romance fic and I won't rush into it. Glad you like the story!

Chapter 3---Finding Shadowman

The next morning Megaman had the same trouble he had every morning. "Lan

hurry and wake up so we can start our search for that strange navi." "Ok Megaman"

replied Lan as he got out of bed. Lan quickly realized that Megaman looked very sleepy

so he decided to ask him about it. "Megaman why do you look so sleepy?" questioned

Lan. "I couldn't sleep last night." replied Megaman. "Why?" asked Lan. "I was worried

about Roll I want to get her back as soon as possible." "I know but where do we start?"

asked Lan. "We don't have any clue on who that navi could have been so how do we

find him?" asked Lan. "Actually I have an idea on who that navi could have been"

said Megaman. "Really who do you think it is" asked Lan. "I think it might be

Shadowman." said Megaman. "What mekes you think that?" asked Lan. "Well I saw

a crest on the strange navis chest and I think it was Shadowman's but I'm not sure

because I didn't get a very good look." replied Megaman. "Ok Megaman lets jack into

the net and search for clues as to where Shadowman might have gone." "Ok Lan lets

go." said Megaman. "Alright jack in Megaman power up." yelled Lan. As Megaman

entered the net he asked Lan "Where do you think we should start searching because

have no idea." "Hmm why don't we start by going to net city and asking some other

navis if they've seen anyone that looks suspicious." answered Lan. "Ok Lan lets try

that." said Megaman. Megaman quickly streamed over to net city and began his

search. About an hour later he hadn't found anything and decided to take a short break

before resuming his search. Fifteen minutes later Megaman resumed his search for

Roll and Shadowman. Two hours later Megaman came across Protoman on the east

side of net city. "Protoman" Megaman shouted as he ran up to him. "You wouldn't

have happened to see or hear about a strange navi by any chance?" Megaman asked

him. "Yes I have" replied Protoman. "I've talked to other navis about it and I have learned

that the strange navi is really Shadowman in disguise. "What, you can't be serious"

Megaman said in suprise as he listened to Protoman as he shared this suprising new

information. "Yes I am serious" said Protoman "I have also learned that the is hiding

in the undernet. "Ok I'm going to find him and destroy him right now!" yelled Megaman

"No Megaman wait" Protoman yelled after him "Man he is so dense it's probrobly a

trap. "Oh well nothing we can do about it now" said Chaud a screen popping up

behind Protoman. "Yeah but I would like to know why he was in such a hurry."

replied Protoman. "So would I" replied Chaud. Protoman Logging Out.

Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'll update again in 1-2 days. Please read and Review.

The next chapter will be the battle between Megaman and Shadowman. See you next time.


	4. Battlefield

Return Of Shadowman

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman

Review answers

Charlow: The next chapter will be the last one and you will find out why

Shadowman kidnapped Roll. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 4---Battlefield

In the cyberworld Megaman was just reaching the entrance to the undernet.

"Ok Lan I've just reached the entrance to the undernet let's start our search for Roll."

said Megaman to his operator. "Sure thing Megaman but be careful Shadowman is

probrobly hiding in the deepest reaches of the undernet." said Lan. "Ok Lan" replied

Megaman as he went deeper into the undernet. About fifteen minutes later Megaman

was in the deepest reaches of the undernet. "Ok Lan I'm in the deepest part of the

but I don't see any signs of Shadowman anywhere." said Megaman. "Well keep

searching we have to find Roll." replied Lan. "Yeah I know" said Megaman as

viruses appeared all around him. "Uh-oh Lan I'm surrounded by viruses and they are

all attacking at the same time I need a way to block their attacks" yelled Megaman.

"Ok Barrier battle chip in download!" yelled Lan. A light blue barrier appeared around

Megaman shielding him from the attacks. "Megaman are you alright" yelled Lan.

"Yeah I'm ok" replied Megaman. "Great now lets teach these viruses a lesson

blaster battle chip in download" yelled Lan. Megaman used his blaster spraying

energy shots into the group of viruses quickly deleting all of them. "Great job

now we can resume our search for Roll." said Lan. "Lan during the battle I noticed

all the viruses were spooky types and when we beat them I felt a large power

flee the battlefield I think that power was Shadowman. "Ok can you still feel the

power?" asked Lan. "Yeah" replied Megaman. "Lets follow it to Shadowman."

"Ok Lan Shadowman fled in that direction" said Megaman as he pointed to the left.

"But thats just a dead end" responded Lan. "I'll go check it out" said Megaman.

Megaman walked up to the dead end and looked around. "Hey Lan there is a hidden

door here" Said Megaman. "Well go through it but be careful." replied Lan. "Ok"

said Megaman as he stepped through the door. "So you found me but can you

defeat me." said Shadowman in a creepy voice. "What have you done with Roll?"

yelled Megaman in an enraged voice. "She's fine beat me in a battle and she's yours."

said Shadowman. "Fine." snapped Megaman.

The next chapter will be the battle between Shadowman and Megaman and it will

be the final chapter of this fic. You will also find out why Shadowman kidnapped

Roll. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Return Of Shadowman

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

This is it folks the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked the fic. Now on with

the final chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review answers

Cricketchich1990: I don't know why the chapters stick to the left side of the screen

it may be the wordpad that I am using but I will try to figure it

out and the story will be resolved with a little more detail.

Charlow: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Mobileholmes: Don't worry Shadowman's going to get it in this chapter.

Special Thanks to Charlow who has read and reviewed on all of the chapters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5----Rescue

"Lan lets trash Shadowman and get my Roll back." said Megaman. "Sure

thing Megaman" replied Lan. "Ha-Ha-Ha you fools really think you can defeat me

Ha-Ha you are all fools" said Shadowman. "Megaman lets shut him up" yelled Lan.

"Ok but first lets find out where he hid Roll." replied Megaman. "Alright where did you

hide my Roll?" yelled Megaman. "She's right behind me." said Shadowman moving from

his position to let Megaman see Roll. "Roll are you okay?" inquired Megaman. "Huph she

can't hear you I knocked her out with sleeping gas so she won't interfere with our battle

and as long as I'm in the computer system she will remain asleep." said Shadowman.

"Well then prepare to be deleted." snapped Megaman. "I don't think so take this Shadow

Slash!" yelled Shadowman.(a/n: I am getting Shadowman's attacks from the Megaman

network Transmission game for the Nintendo Gamecube. Shadow Slash lets Shadowman

teleport and attack with a sword, Shuriken lets him throw ninja stars, Obaro lets him

split into three forms and attack and Fuusha is a large shuriken) Megaman quickly

jumped to the right to dodge and fire a charged megabuster shot which Shadowman

easily dodged. "You'll have to do better than that Obaro." yelled Shadowman as he

split into three different forms and slashed at Megaman with his sword. "Cyber

Sword battle chip in download." yelled Lan as he threw the chip into his p.e.t.

"Cyber Sword" yelled Megaman as he used his sword to block Shadowmans.

"Now Blaster battle chip in." yelled Lan. Megaman used the blaster as soon

as it was downloaded sending a cloud of energy shots at Shadowman. "You

should not have done that Megaman now i'm mad Shuriken." Said Shadowman

Both of the shurikens were so fast that Megaman did'nt have time to dodge and

they slashed his chest armor causing data to spew from his chest. "He actually

hit me!" yelped a suprised Megaman. "Quickly Megaman Recovery 300 battle

chip in download" yelled Lan. Megaman watched as the wounds from

Shadowmans shurikens vanished. "You just got lucky you'll run out of recovery

chips sooner or later" snapped Shadowman. "I'll delete you before that happens"

yelled Megaman "You won't get away with kidnapping my Roll Shadowman."

"We will see Fuusha." said Shadowman. "Barrier battle chip in download" said Lan.

A blue energy bubble appeared around Megaman and stopped the huge shuriken.

"Ha-Ha-Ha you should'nt let your guard." yelled Shadowman as Megaman's

barrier disappeared "Here take this Shadow Slash." Shadowman disapperared

and reappeared next to Megaman and slashed him with his sword. "Ahhh"

yelled Megaman as Shadowmans sword slashed his armor and data began

to flow from the wound. "Lan" said Megaman "We've got to try something else."

"Ok lets try this Area steal and electro sword battle chips in download" snapped

Lan as he threw the chips in to the p.e.t's chip slot. "Area steal" yelled Megaman

as he teleported behind Shadowman and attacked with his electro sword.

"Shadowman dodged and countered." "Obaro" yelled Shadowman as he split into

three different Shadowmen and struck Megaman with his sword. "Lan we can't

beat this guy with our usual attacks we have to use the program advance now"

said Megaman. "Ok" said Lan. "Program Advance" Lan and Megaman yelled

in unison. "Cyber Sword battle chip in, Wide Sword battle chip in and Long Sword

battle chip in download. Megaman quickly raised the tip of the swords above his

head and merged them into a single blazing sword. "Good bye Shadowman"

yelled Megaman as he swung the sword but was forced to stop mid swing.

Shadowman had grabbed Roll and was using her as a shield. "Go ahead

and attack but you'll destroy you're girlfriend in the process" taunted

Shadowman. "You coward put her down now!" screamed Megaman.

"Ha you really think I'll let her go." said Shadowman "This is all part of my

plan. "You see first I kidnap Roll then I lure you in to this place to battle

and I kidnaped Roll so I use her as a shield in case I could'nt beat you." "I

knew you could'nt being yourself to attack your girlfriend." "SONIC BOOM"

yelled a familliar voice. Shadowman turned just in time to see a large cresent

shaped blade of energy slam into his chest. The force of the blast caused

Shadowman to drop Roll and go flying across the arena into a large pillar.

Megaman used this time to attack Shadowman "Program advance Life Sword"

A large wave of energy shot out from the tip of the sword and hit Shadowman

just as he busted out from the pillar. Shadowman Data Deleted. "It's finally over"

said Megaman as he turned to see who launched the sonic boom. "Protoman"

gasped Megaman. "Yes I blasted him and you better check on Roll. Protoman

Logging Out. Megaman ran over to where Roll was laying on the ground. By the

time Megaman reached Roll she was awake. "Roll are you ok?" asked Megaman

with a look of worry on his face. "Yeah I'm ok" replied Roll. "Thats good to hear"

said Megaman as he took a deep breath. "Thanks for rescuing me" said Roll.

"Your welcome" replied Megaman. A minute passed and they leaned closer

to each other and kissed.

"I love you Roll" said Megaman

"I love you to Megaman" said Roll.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this story. Please review. The first chapter of my next story will

be posted by the 13 or 14 of november. It may be sooner if I get around to it. I

will be deer hunting from this coming thursday all the way until sunday so the

soonest it will be posted is monday. Thank you to all who have read this story.


End file.
